Ella se llama Helga
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Quizás, lo que sucede es que está acostumbrado a ayudarla. Tal vez espera que ella no rechace el paragüas que le tiende con tanto desinterés. O no se da cuenta que algo más sucede. Desde "MI nombre es Helga, papá" Punto de vista de Arnold


**Ella se llama Helga**

**Por Ruby P. Black**

Algo extraño estaba pasando. Cualquiera que supiera lo mucho que las chicas le buscaban lo notaría como extraño. Más considerando que no habían dejado de buscarle ni un solo día. Pero hacía meses que no salía con nadie. Lo prefería así, ya que había llegado a ese único punto donde necesitaba otra cosa. Lo que fuera pero algo distinto a lo que ya tenia.

Gerald negó con la cabeza con resignación.

− "Hermano, tienes a más de tres chicas persiguiéndote por el instituto, por favor… por mi salud mental haz algo"

− "No, Gerald, no tengo ganas, en serio"

− "Al menos acepta la cita que tengo para ti"

Arnold torció la boca en un gesto. Finalmente, aceptó, porque no quería empezar una discusión con su mejor amigo. Tal vez ambos estaban siendo un poco superficiales.

− "Ya deja el Facebook, vamos a llegar tarde a clases" – le dijo el rubio tomando su mochila y extendiéndola la suya a su amigo.

El día había amanecido un poco lluvioso, lo cual siempre le traía una sensación de confort y felicidad que no era capaz de entender. No le sucedía como los demás que se quedaban durmiendo en días así, sino que prefería salir a la calle y disfrutar de caminar bajo su paraguas.

Era algo que cualquiera pensaría como una excentricidad muy impropia de él que era un chico tan común y tan bueno.

El auto de su amigo moreno era casi una carcacha pero llegaron temprano al instituto como todas las mañanas. Y de igual forma, muchas chicas se acercaron a hablarle. Quizás les llamaba la atención su aspecto tranquilo, el cabello rubio y los ojos claros que le llenaban de luz el rostro; tal vez era su altura o sus músculos debidos al deporte. Lo que fuese, ellas le buscaban todo el tiempo.

− ¿Escuchaste lo de Pataki? – le dijo una chica que se llamaba Amber a otra de cabello castaño. Ambas estaban cerca de él y acababan de bajarse del autobús escolar.

− Sí, me mandaron un texto contándomelo. ¿Así que finalmente le dieron su merecido?

Frunció el ceño inmediatamente y apuró el paso dejando a Gerald detrás con las palabras a punto de salir de su morena boca.

Era algo natural que se preocupara por ella, pues había sido su amiga por mucho tiempo. Y quizás, más que otras, algo se despertaba naturalmente en él cuando sabía que estaba en problemas o corría un rumor sobre la rubia. Cosa que sucedía frecuentemente, siendo Helga tan propensa a los problemas.

Sin embargo, esta vez parecía particularmente peligroso.

Entró al salón sin encontrarla inmediatamente pero luego, en cuanto la vio, el profesor apareció tras él y no pudo más que observarla desde su asiento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que sólo la miraba desde allí. Como si a la distancia o con un vistazo pudiese arreglar su mundo. Tal vez era la única salida que le había dejado luego de que se distanciaran al quedarse él en San Lorenzo.

− "Señorita Pataki, sáquese los lentes por favor"

"_Helga no pelees con el profesor" _pidió internamente. Y casi hasta le pareció cerrar los ojos porque cuando los abrió y vio el perfil de la rubia se quedó sin aire, sin palabras, sin súplicas. ¡¿Quién demonios le había hecho eso?! ¿Quién se había atrevido a tocarla?  
Cerró el puño con fuerza.

Arnold jamás había sido un tipo violento pero tuvo deseos de levantarse y obligarla a decirle quien había sido para recordarle de alguna forma que no volviese a tocarla. Luego cayó en el pensamiento de que debía ser alguien muy fuerte, considerando que Helga era una matona particular. Matona en términos muy ambiguos, jamás la había visto pegándole a nadie. No. Alguien debía haberla emboscado.

O asaltado. O tal vez…

− "¿Qué miras Arnoldo?"

Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar que la clase había terminado y él seguía en su sitio mirándola fijamente. El rostro le ardió de sólo pensar que no había prestado atención a su profesor y que se había pasado cuarenta minutos delineando el rostro magullado de su amiga. _"Claro… ella sigue siendo mi amiga"_

"Demonios, Arnie, estás muy enfermo", le habría dicho Gerald si supiese sus pensamientos.

Pero la enfermedad siguió y no dejó de observarla ni en el almuerzo.

− "Sigue siendo la misma grosera de siempre" – comentó Gerald a su lado al ver a la rubia correr a dos chicas que se le habían acercado – "Seguramente quisieron ayudarla"

Arnold hizo un mohín. Ella jamás dejaba que nadie le ayudase.

Sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, no lo podía dejar pasar. No era sólo su mal carácter, su almuerzo casi inexistente en su bandeja, esta vez se trataba de algo que tenía que tener una solución.

Estaba lloviendo cuando salieron del instituto y se apresuró para adelantarse y esperarla fuera. Sería más fácil abordarla. Tal vez. Eso si ella no lo golpeaba.

"_Que cobarde eres cabeza de balón"_

A veces, la voz de su lado más sarcástico se parecía al tono firme de la rubia. Sólo para fastidiarlo más.

− "¡Helga!" – le gritó más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido. Algunos curiosos les miraron pero los ignoró. Porque no le importaba lo que le dijeran, ella necesitaba de alguien, así fuera de él. Deseaba, de pronto, con todo el corazón, que fuera de él.

Ella le miró impasible. Ese carácter recio que cualquier podría admirar.

− "No daré vueltas porque sé que no te gusta, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿quién te ha golpeado así?" – dijo antes de perder el valor.

− "¿Desde cuándo es tu asunto mi salud?"

− "Eres mi amiga" – claro que lo era. Jamás dejaría de serlo, aún cuando la mueca irónica del rostro femenino desbaratara sus ideas.

− "No lo sé, Arnoldo. Mucho tiempo me has dicho que somos amigos pero la verdad me parece que no" – hizo una pausa breve – "No tengo obligación de decirte nada, ni de darte explicaciones "

− "Por favor" – suplicó antes de darse cuenta que lo hacía. _"Por favor Helga, cuenta conmigo"_

− "Ha sido Bob, cabeza de balón" – Algo en su pecho se quebró. ¿Había sido capaz su padre? Jamás se esperó esa declaración, tal vez un poco descuidado, pero no era un hombre violento, ¿o si? – "Pero no hagas un escándalo por eso"

¿No hacer un escándalo? ¡Estaba enojado por primera vez en su vida!

Sintió que sus emociones eran descubiertas cuando ella lo miró y entonces se ruborizó como nunca antes, y antes de que la rubia pudiese alejarse la tomó de la muñeca sintiendo que su piel era suave, frágil, como la de cualquier otra chica. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

El calor se incrementó al ver que ella abría los grandes ojos azules como mar que tenía y miraba directo a donde sus pieles se unían, antes de subir a encontrarse con sus orbes verdes.

¿Desde cuándo su mirada era tan intensa?

− "Déjame ayudarte"

Ella volvió a mostrar ese gesto de incredulidad y sorpresa. ¿Acaso él no podía…?

− "No" – dijo ella de forma parca y sintió que la calidez que lo había invadido sin querer lo abandonaba de pronto – "Es hora de que yo me cuide sola, ¿sabes?"

El aire comenzó a faltarle bruscamente. ¿Por qué…?

− "Helga…"

¿Por qué le dolía tanto que ella…?

- "¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionado?"

Fin

No me odien. Yo dije que era el punto de vista de Arnold. No necesariamente la continuación.

Gracias, infinitas a todos los reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc. Me encantó recibirlos. Perdón que no puedo contestar, no es que no quiera, es que a veces entre universidad, trabajo y miles de actividades más no tengo tiempo. Por eso demoré con el fic, y eso que ya lo tenía re pensado y casi escrito.

Con respecto a lo de Bob es sólo una ocurrencia. No digo que sea posible. Digo que alguien que tiene poco "interés" en sus hijos o incluso un padre cualquiera en un mal día o bajo una gran situación de estrés físico o emocional puede tener una reacción parecida. (De hecho esto motiva las condiciones para que se den casos de violencia familiar) Creo que me lo planteé desde ese punto de vista, considerando a Bob un tipo bastante rudo. Por supuesto que es no aceptable, no esperable, no deseable, no tolerable.

Hablando de una continuación… no sé si haré alguna. Creo que por ahora queda así. Estoy armando un fic largo así que probablemente no lo continué pero sí tengo varias ideas. Ya veremos qué pasa.

Nuevamente ¡Muchas gracias! Me hacen muy feliz con sus palabras y con sus hermosos favoritos.

Como siempre los invito a mi página de Facebook, aparezco así como es mi nombre y los invito a recomendarme fics, pedirme lo que sea que necesiten y decirme lo que quieran decirme.

¡Abrazos enormes!

Nos leemos

Ruby


End file.
